matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Desert Spreader
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 56|fire_rate = 92|capacity = 16 (max 80) (32 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Close/short|theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed|cost = 270 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Desert Spreader is a Primary weapon released in the 15.7.0 update. Appearance It is a desert-camouflaged semi-automatic shotgun. It features the three-star epaulette on the stock, signifying the military theme. It is equipped with two iron sights on the top of Picatinny Rail. Strategy It deals awesome damage, fairly-low fire rate, good capacity and high mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal devastating damage and a guaranteed one-shot kill. *It is semi-automatic (but not how Pixel Gun's semi-auto attribute suggests), meaning that it does not need the pump action animation, allowing the player to not worry about the fire rate. *Pair this with the Singular Grenade. It is useful as a crowd control. *Ideal for excellent crowd control if used correctly. *It has low accuracy, so stay in close/short range attacks for best results. *Benefit from its fairly high capacity and reserve capacity. *This is useful for taking down enemies trying to melee attack on you. *Avoid long range maps as this weapon is useless for long range attacks, unless you use this in engaging enemies in short ranges. *Useful for outfighting melee users. *Useful for attacking unaware enemies in close range. *Best used in close range maps due to low range. However, that does not mean per se that it should be used solely for these maps. It can be used for ambush purposes in long-range maps. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Stay as far away from its users, since this weapon has quite a large spread, less damage will be taken at farther ranges. *Disorient its users with explosive weapons. *Lure its users to long range attacks since this weapon deals little damage in middle to long ranges. *Automatic weapons can distract its users. *Any high damage snipers will take the users out. Be careful not to be outsmarted if you’re camping in somewhere where they think you might be in, especially when your target is equipped with the Third Eye. *Rocket Jumping can be useful to confuse the user. *Use the Reflector Gadget so as to make its users less enthusiastic in hitting you. *Attack its users from behind, but be aware of the user's play styles. *Attack the user while he is reloading. *Keep the distance from its users since the father you are, the less chance you will be hit. *Flank its users if engaged in close-range fights. Recommended Maps * * * * * Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based from real-life SRM Arms Model 1216 delayed blowback semi-automatic shotgun with the three-star epaulette on the side of the stock. **However, the game's version fires slower than the real-world counterpart. *This is one of the few newly-manufactured weapons developed by Arrandale Military Supplies during the 2019 Middle East Attacks. *This is one of the semiautomatic shotguns in the game. *This was introduced in the 15.7.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system (max efficiency is 59). *Its firing sound was updated in the 16.1.0 update. *This, the Strategist, Field Marshall and the "Sergeant" are the only weapons with a visible epaulette. *Like the other weapons with iron sights, this weapon's sight is just for aesthetic purposes only, probably to not cause issues between Pixel Gun and Pixel Strike. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary